


Running from Our Shadows

by Do_you_wanna_know, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, АУ относительно финала 3 сезона, Инцест, ПТСР, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Еще до всей этой истории с театром и Чужаком между ними то и дело проскальзывало что-то слишком яркое и жаркое для обычных “ты мой невыносимый брат” отношений, но после возвращения Дэнни все необратимо изменилось, перестав быть тайным.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: (tma team) Драбблы и мини рейтинг, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Running from Our Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: “Стокер-цест без драмы и смертей, хэ, рейтинг повыше”

Иногда Тиму кажется, что Дэнни не настоящий. 

Что он лишь набитый опилками костюм из человеческой кожи с его лицом, управляемый кем-то, словно гротескная марионетка. 

Иногда Тиму кажется, что он так и не смог спасти брата, и все происходящее просто порождение его мозга, бьющегося в предсмертной агонии.   
Он целует брата каждый раз, стоит этим мыслям промелькнуть в голове, и страх нехотя отступает, чтобы рано или поздно вернуться вновь. 

Тим не знает, где открывает глаза утром — он старательно не смотрит на указатели, позволяя Дэнни выбирать маршрут и места для ночлега и не спрашивая о дальнейших планах. 

Их все равно найдут, если захотят, и Тим больше не имеет никаких иллюзий о том, насколько хорошо можно спрятаться от буквально всевидящей сущности.    
Залитая бледным утренним светом комната выглядит потрепанной, выцветшей и насквозь искусственной, словно сделанные неумелой рукой декорации, и Тим садится на постели, откидывая одеяло, и несколько мгновений разглядывает танцующие в солнечном луче пылинки. 

Сколько глаз смотрит на него, пока он так старательно отводит взгляд? 

Дэнни спит на соседней постели, подтянув колени к груди и чуть приоткрыв рот, и Тим задерживает дыхание, глядя, как медленно вздымается его грудная клетка, когда Дэнни бесшумно дышит во сне.

Проверять, дышит ли Дэнни становится такой же привычной вещью, как чистить зубы утром или проверять, полон ли бак машины, прежде чем свернуть на бездорожье.

Тонкий матрас прогибается под его весом, когда Тим забирается в постель к брату, и Дэнни привычно сдвигается к самому краю, давая ему место, так и не выныривая до конца из дремы. У него отросшие, мягкие волосы, в которые так приятно зарыться носом, и яркие алые шрамы от загривка до самой поясницы. Тим целует их, каждый яркий росчерк, чувствуя, Дэнни вздрагивает, просыпаясь, и выдыхает сбивчиво, реагируя на прикосновения. Дэнни смеется — все еще сонно и хрипло, разворачивается в его руках, жмется ближе, жмурясь от яркого косого солнечного луча, пробивающегося через неплотно задернутые шторы. 

Все это — бессмысленная жизнь в бегах, его собственные кошмары и годы, которые Дэнни провел в плену Чужака — кажется чертовски малой платой за то, что Дэнни жив, за то, что он здесь, что он наклоняется к нему сам, целует медленно и жарко, так, что из головы вышибает все мысли. Дэнни скользит губами по его шее, чуть сжимает зубами, оставляя яркий след поверх побледневших уже шрамов от нападения Прентисс.

Еще до всей этой истории с театром и Чужаком между ними то и дело проскальзывало что-то слишком яркое и жаркое для обычных “ты мой невыносимый брат” отношений, но после возвращения Дэнни все необратимо изменилось, перестав быть тайным.

Кровать слишком узкая для них двоих, и Тим стягивает футболку свесившись с края практически наполовину, и Дэнни смеется, помогая ему не свалиться на пол:

— Постарайся не сломать себе шею, любитель пафосных жестов. 

У Дэнни холодные ладони и остро очерченные под бледной кожей арки ребер, и Тим касается его кончиками пальцев, чувствуя тепло кожи, прежде чем провести ладонью вниз, по напряженным мышцам его живота и ниже, к уже возбужденному, затвердевшему члену. 

Дэнни тут же вскидывает бедра, толкается в кольцо сжатых пальцев, и Тим нажимает свободной ладонью на его грудь, туда, где так лихорадочно колотится сердце, и целует, прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами, сжимая, пока не чувствует привкус крови. 

Он настоящий, живой, и он на самом деле здесь. 

Дэнни сбивается с вдоха, тянет его к себе, сжав плечи так, что точно останутся синяки, и Тим целует его в угол губ, прежде чем устроиться между широко разведенных коленей. 

Интересно, насколько нормальной может называться его жизнь, учитывая, что он трахает своего младшего брата, чувствуя себя по-идиотски счастливым, когда он выдыхает, сжимает ладони крепче, стоит Тиму войти на всю длину?    
Кровать скрипит как проклятая, и в стену тут же начинают колотить из соседнего номера, потому что слышимость тут, очевидно, просто дерьмо, и Тим смеется, стонет невольно, когда Дэнни сжимается вокруг его члена, и утыкается носом во влажное плечо брата, закрывая глаза. 

Он — все, что на самом деле имеет значение, и плевать на весь остальной мир.    
Дэнни всегда ловит его взгляд, прежде чем кончить, и Тим не может отвести от него взгляд. 

***

Джон снится ему на полпути в Луизиану, пока Тим дремлет на заднем сиденье машины под тихий шелест шин по очередной грунтовой дороге из ничего в никуда, и все что он чувствует — облегчение и злость разом.   
Джон другой, изломанный еще сильнее, чем раньше, и звучит один в один как ублюдочный Элайас.

— Тим? Мне жаль это говорить, но тебе нужно вернуться. 

— Серьезно? Отъебись, Джон. Или заставь меня, но добровольно я не вернусь. 

— Я дал вам столько времени, сколько смог, но ты нужен здесь. 

Тим знает, что не сможет отказаться, но все равно упрямо заставляет себя проснуться, чувствуя, как тяжелый, немигающий взгляд скользит по глубине его сознания, не оставляя даже шанса спрятаться. 

Тим разглядывает обшарпанную спинку водительского сиденья и вьющиеся волосы брата, подбирая нужные слова, и заставляет себя открыть вот:

— Мне нужно вернуться. 

Дэнни ловит его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида и разворачивается резко, едва не заваливая машину в вымытую дождевой водой расщелину, и хмыкает:

— “Нам”. Нам нужно вернуться. И даже не пытайся со мной спорить, иначе в следующий раз я возьму тебе кофе с такой порцией сахара, что ты впадешь в сахарную кому. 

Тим хмыкает, откидывается обратно на сиденье, прикрывая глаза, и чувствует, как успевшая уже забыться злость снова поднимается внутри. 

Он уже потерял брата однажды, и готов на что угодно, чтобы это не произошло во второй раз, так что весь ебучий мир может катиться ко всем чертям вместе с Симсом, Сущностями и всем, что попытается встать на его пути.    
  
  
  



End file.
